


Drawings

by donghyns (orphan_account)



Series: Parenting Guide: for Yoo Kihyun, love MHCJHH. [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Babysitter!Changkyun, Husband!Hoseok, M/M, Single Parent!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/donghyns
Summary: now that Hoseok was officially the Yoo kids' other father, Changkyun is their new babysitter.





	

Kihyun sticks the last piece of post-it on the wall. He decided that since Changkyun will start watching over the kids now, he needed to set some house rules. Hoseok finally found a job which takes up only his time in the morning so Changkyun only had to stay there for a few hours until Hoseok comes home.

 

Jinseok and Minhee were super hyper though. Changkyun complains almost all the time but Kihyun just laughs it off, shoving the money into Changkyun's arms to maybe shut him up. He watches them for free, eventually.

 

Changkyun opens one day to see that today was another week day which means he has to go see the two kids once again. They weren't really that much of a problem but one thing Changkyun can't take is that when they start drawing, they  **won't** stop drawing and what Changkyun fears is that he would receive not only just a series of Kihyun's consecutive scolding but a small talk from Hoseok.

 

Because it was one of the rules written on the post-it.  **No writing on the walls,** Kihyun was pretty aware that his children  _loved_ to draw most especially on the goddamn walls he had forbidden. Maybe Kihyun was playing a game on Changkyun but whatever just as long as he spends more time with them.

 

He gets up from bed, feeling too heavy to walk but still continues to do so. He takes his time to eat his breakfast and finish his drink before getting dressed for another baby sitting session of the Yoo kids.

 

When he gets to the apartment—wasn't far off from where he lived, he was just a floor away honestly, Hoseok was standing outside, the door to their open. He leaned on the wall across their door and he notices Changkyun's presence with a bright smile. "Why are you here?" Changkyun asks, glancing to the open door.

 

Hoseok was clearly watching over the kids, yet he needed some air so he had to stay outside. Changkyun does the same, something inside that apartment suffocates him; yes, the screeching of the kids whenever they pull at each other's hair.

 

"Is uncle Changkyun here?" a small voice comes from behind him and Changkyun turns around to see Minhee. Hoseok sighs and kneels down, picking the little girl up into his arms. "Daddy has to go now, baby girl. Be good to uncle Changkyun, okay?" The little girl wraps her arms around his other father's neck and kisses his cheek. 

 

Hoseok finds it adorable, how her small lips presses onto his cheek. Something he wants to feel forever besides Kihyun's lips. He loved the kids more than anything and he won't deny it. "Stay safe daddy! Tell papa to bring home chicken for dinner!" She happily exclaims and Hoseok chuckles, handing the child to Changkyun, who was watching the cute scene in front of him—where he's sad it had to end.

 

"Alright, I'm leaving now. Changkyun, the house rules. Jinseok, Minhee, I'm leaving!" Changkyun nods upon hearing his name and the children shout 'bye daddy!' when Hoseok bids his goodbye to them. Changkyun watches Hoseok's shadow to fade before entering the apartment.

 

He sets Minhee down on the floor and she runs towards the set of crayons on top of the table. "Please don't draw on the walls," Changkyun chimes and walks up to the kitchen to get something to drink.

 

Kihyun had told Changkyun he can grab some of the fruit juice drinks Hoseok had inside the refridgerator and he does as he's told. He grabs the grape flavored one and returns to the living room. 

 

Papers were scattered here and there,  _what a mess,_ he thought. He had to clean it up after. The kids weren't anywhere in the living room, only crayons and papers were behold in front of him and he immediately assumes the kids were off drawing on the walls but he was taken aback when he heard footsteps coming up. 

 

They came back with coloring books and more papers to draw on. Changkyun sighs out of relief and takes a sip of the drink before sitting down on the floor beside Jinseok. "What are you coloring there, buddy?" Changkyun asks. Jinseok's bright eyes looked up at him, so innocent looking, so angelic, "it's a bee," he simply mutters. 

 

He wonders what brought the kids' fondness over drawing and coloring until he remembered how Kihyun loved to take pictures of every beautiful scenery they pass by during college. A camera in hand always. Maybe the kids were really like their father, who admired whatever surrounds them.

 

"Why did you choose to color a bee?" Jinseok looks up at Changkyun once more and shrugging afterwards, "i-is it wrong to bring some color to some other things' world?" 

 

Changkyun widens his eyes, the answer definitely took him aback. He stares at the back of Jinseok's head, hearing the sound of the crayons being harshly pressed onto paper but he smiles, kids really do fascinate him. They had a different perspective from them but maybe that was because they were still young and hadn't seen the tragedy the world was but still the answer remained in his mind.

 

He shakes his head, "no, Jinseok, it isn't bad." Jinseok grabs Changkyun's hand and puts the crayon on his palm. "Bring color to them.." Jinseok whispers, looking like he was about to fight for someone, his eyes were bright. The same glint Kihyun had. "Papa always told me that I can let anything happen if I keep thinking it can happen."

 

"Oh do you mean Kihyun? Yeah, he always had the most corny things to say." Jinseok doesn't say anything, instead he crawls up to Changkyun's lap and snuggles into his chest. "Papa always told me that I can color in the beautiful photos that had no color.."

 

Changkyun looks down to the kid and wraps his arm around him, "why?" he asks, but not out of curiousity but out of mere fascination, awaiting another incredible answer. "Papa told me that I can give them color, I can give them life. Even if we don't see it, they're alive, we give them a chance to live. He told me I should keep the monsters black and white, they should remain like that because they won't have the power."

 

_Wow, Kihyun, you did such a great job raising them._

"What else did papa say?" Jinseok rubs his eyes, "he told me that.. life wouldn't be beautiful without so we color whenever we want."

 

Soon, the kid falls asleep in his arms and Changkyun decides he should put him in his room. So he leaves Minhee there for a second to lay Jinseok down on his bed and coming back to Minhee a little while after. She was done coloring now and she was busy with paper.

 

"Are you drawing something?" Minhee nods, "this is you.." she raises the paper up and clumsily points to a figure which he assumes really is him because  _CHANGKYUN_ was sloppily written beneath the figure. He smiles and kneels down, "why am I there?" 

 

Minhee giggles and crawls to hug Changkyun. "I always told papa I wanted an older brother. He said he can't give me one but what are you? He gave me you! He gave me an older brother!" The little girl happily squeals and Changkyun couldn't help it but to hug her, tightly.

 

Kihyun really put his whole heart into raising his kids. Changkyun, who was rarely impressed since he claims them as friends, is truly fascinated by what the kids learn from him. 

 

"Kihyun loves you a lot, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does.."

"He tells you so many wonderful things, teaches you the good things. We used to doubt him."

"Papa makes mistakes but we understand because he used to be alone, he used to cry every night because he thought he won't do well."

 

Changkyun nods and kisses Minhee's forehead, "thanks for cheering on your papa."

 

Minhee gets off of Changkyun and grabs the paper. She runs off, somewhere familiar. Somewhere where they used to draw on the walls. Changkyun follows briefly after Minhee, "hey where are you going, don't draw on the," he stops. 

 

Minhee puts the drawing on the wall with tape and smiles, running towards Changkyun and hugging his legs. "If we can't draw on the walls, we can put the drawings on the walls.." She mumbles and Changkyun nods, smiling with what he's hearing. 

 

The door bell rings and Changkyun opens the door expecting Hoseok but to his surprise, Kihyun stood by the doorstep. "Minhee! Jinseok!" he shrieks and the two kids come running to his knelt form with open arms. He wraps his arms around the two and grins widely.

 

Changkyun still held the door knob, not sure on what to do but he was happy. To see that a family like this exists. 


End file.
